O Amor e as Eras
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: - Coleção de Oneshots -Desde os confins do mundo, os que amam estão destinados a sofrer. Tema 02: Idade Média. Sasuke X Sakura- UA.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Não amar, é sofrer; amar é sofrer mais!"**_

_**Menottti Del Picchia**_

"**O Amor e as Eras"**

**-X-**

**Tema 01: Grécia Antiga.**

**-X-**

"**This is Sparta "**

**-x-**

_Eu mal podia acreditar no que via. Eu, que era tão acostumado a vê-lo sério, agora o via sem nenhuma expressão. Nem mesmo a sua falta de cinismo era presente em seu rosto. E no lugar de minhas ofensas e até mesmo as dele, eu o ouvia suspirar pesado. Eu o escutava pacientemente e naquele momento eu queria apenas escutar suas grosserias_.

_Mas eu não podia. Eu não poderia fazer mais nada a não ser pedir para os deuses. Talvez Ares se compadecesse da minha dor naquele momento e mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que ele não faria, desperdicei meu tempo levando-lhe ao templo algumas oferendas._

_Ao ouvi-lo gemer de dor, esqueci de todos os Deuses e me destinei até o mais forte deles, Zeus, e também pedi para que Hades não o aceitasse em seus domínios. Limpei-lhe a face quando o suor já me salgava a língua. Eu sabia que aquele gosto salgado estava por se extinguir a qualquer momento do meu paladar._

_Bastava apenas que ele desse um suspiro mais profundo para que eu perdesse a cabeça e corresse para deter o maldito que o havia posto entre a vida e a morte. Ainda que eu levasse a vida para assim fazer. Algo difícil em tempos de guerra. Algo difícil para se fazer quando se têm de zelar pela própria vida._

_Mas daquela face eu jamais me esquecerei e peço a Hefesto que me faça a mais poderosa das armas para que eu possa cortar o pescoço e beber do sangue do responsável pela minha dor. _

O cabelo negro dele ainda parecia mais escuro quando se contrastava com a pele desfalecida.

_Eu que amava o contraste do branco com o negro, agora me preocupava com o alvo da minha excitação. Faltava-lhe sangue e queria dar o meu a ele._

_Queria poder dizer a Sai o quanto ele era importante para mim. Queria fazer muitas coisas, mas agora não me restavam alternativas._ _Beijei-lhe os lábios partidos e ressecados e umedeci sua boca com a minha saliva e meu choro. _

E naquela cena desiludida e triste, tão culpada e inocente ao mesmo tempo, Naruto segurou-lhe as mãos, para logo depois as soltar.

- E eu te prometo – falou ele, remexendo nos fios escuros. – Vou trazer-lhe o coração ainda pulsante nas minhas mãos daquele que o deixou assim – disse, fora de si. – Pois quando o maldito fez isso – prosseguiu. – Ele levou o meu – completou o loiro.

Mas agora ele não podia fazer mais. Ele havia se tornado um soldado e ainda tinha uma guerra. A guerra de Esparta.

_A minha guerra eu lutarei sozinho e já venho lutando, desde que você caiu sobre os meus cuidados. A minha guerra eu terei de fazer depois. _

_Se eu fizer agora, atrapalharei e correrei o risco de ser morto. E eu jamais me perdoaria se eu me juntasse a você sem ter cumprido a minha promessa._

_Eu sou um instrumento de luta e não tenho direito a ter sentimentos. Eu apenas tenho de lutar. Mas vou lutar por você, pois eu posso ter a minha dor._

_Eu sou um soldado, e a partir de hoje esse será meu ideal e essa será a minha honra._

**-x-**

**Sparta ou Esparta **foi uma das cidades-estados mais importantes da Grécia Antiga. Ali o destino de todos os garotos eram as Batalhas. Desde muito cedo, os garotos saudáveis eram levados para escolas para a sua formação militar e aqueles que nasciam deficientes eram destinados à morte. Os cargos nessa sociedade eram em geral, ocupados pelas mulheres.

A afetuosidade entre as pessoas de mesmo sexo na Grécia Antiga não eram taxadas como hoje. Não havia nem mesmo uma palavra para designar este tipo de relacionamento. A condenação desse tipo de prática surgiu com a expansão do Cristianismo e só então formulou-se o termo "Homossexualismo" para tal relação.

De acordo com a mitologia grega, Ares é o deus da Guerra, Hades é o senhor do submundo (para aonde os mortos vão) e Hefesto, o Deus da criatividade.

**N/A: **Através de One-shots, tentarei mostrar como o quesito "amor" sofre influências externas ao curso da História. Tentarei seguir uma ordem cronológica.

Espero que gostem.

**Kissus e dêem GO!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Não amar, é sofrer; amar é sofrer mais!"**_

_**Menottti Del Picchia**_

"**O Amor e as Eras"**

**-X-**

**Tema 02: Idade Média.**

**-X-**

Vestiu a armadura. Ficou envolto em sua singela proteção. Mesmo que soubesse que aquilo não seria o suficiente frente a uma afiada lança. Mas ele não poderia desistir, jamais! Um nobre que se preze não deveria desistir de uma luta, ainda mais quando esta batalha era pela mão de uma donzela. E assim, colocou a última parte de sua vestimenta, cobrindo os cabelos louros, deixando apenas seus olhos azuis visíveis. Naruto sabia que aquele capacete era algo pesado, mas não usá-lo seria um grande problema, pois qualquer corte ou machucado em áreas vitais poderiam comprometer rapidamente aquela disputa.

Do outro lado, outro guerreiro se aprontava, deixando apenas seus olhos negros de fora.

E do alto daquela torre, uma jovem de cabelos rosados marejava os olhos por aquela batalha! Seu nome era Sakura e a moça jamais desejara que aquele confronto ocorresse por sua causa. A jovem acompanhava tudo de forma atônita e em várias vezes tentara impedir que isso acontecesse. Seus gritos do alto da torre diziam para que eles parassem com aquela idiotice, pois ela queria decidir quem seria o seu pretendente. Diante do enorme quadro de lordes, senhores feudais, vassalos e suseranos, alem dos nobres tabelados, nenhum chamava a atenção da disputada.

Diferentemente das outras moças, não queria que seus pais escolhessem seu pretendente. Oras, seria ela quem dividiria a cama e o resto de seus dias com o homem de seus sonhos. Bom, seria homem de seus sonhos se ela o escolhe-se.

Enquanto tinha seus nobres devaneios, de cima daquele castelo, uma sangrenta batalha ocorria a alguns metros dali.

E foram aqueles malditos metros que impediram que o som de sua voz chegasse aos ouvidos dos dois homens abaixo.

- Eu escolho Sasuke! – exclamou, em vão.

Não fossem a distância, o som do vento e o volume mísero de sua voz, algo nobre teria ocorrido. A luta teria sido parada, nem que fosse pela decepção.

Mas, infelizmente, um corpo jazia ensangüentado ao chão. Deixando apenas um olhar machucado pela impossibilidade de mudar seu destino e uma mancha vermelha que escorria pelo lombo do cavalo branco que montava. E naqueles últimos momentos, viu o outro mudar a direção de seu cavalo negro e rumar para a direção daquele castelo, de onde lá do alto, se via uma jovem triste, mas feliz por ter vivo aquele com quem sonhara.

Pobre Naruto. Uma vida ceifada em nome do amor.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Oi! Desculpe pela demora, mas depois de tempo, o segundo saiu! Reviews? **


End file.
